nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snotty Boy
Snotty Boy, better known as Eugene Beady, is a minor antagonist in Barnyard and the secondary antagonist of Back at the Barnyard. He is Mrs. and Mr. Beady's nephew and Phlegmy Boy's cousin. Snotty Boy is mean, dim-witted, mean-sprited, sadistic, abusive, annoying, spoiled and obnoxious. Snotty Boy constantly boasts and arrogantly brags about having "skills" that he clearly doesn't have (such as possessing Karate skills, psychic abilities, insults, and salsa dance moves). He annoys everyone, except Mrs. Beady, whom he acts sweet and innocently to until she is out of earshot. Snotty Boy's range of insults is rather limited and unimaginative, usually just resorting to "stinky," "stupid," or other basic insults. He enjoys torturing the animals, his best friends, and Mr. Beady, which is the basis of the hatred by them. However, he only bullies his uncle when Mrs. Beady isn't around. He is also rude towards his parents and often mocks them as well. In the Barnyard, Snotty Boy claims that he invented the sport of cow tipping (which Otis and the Jersey Cows got revenge for later on). In the episode "A Tale of Two Snottys," Nora mistook an amnesia-ridden Snotty Boy for a talking camel. In the premiere episode of the series, Snotty Boy is given the chore of watching the animals when The Farmer has to leave for the weekend to a non-existent event called "TurnipCon". Instead, he takes to tormenting and hurting them. The animals seek revenge on Snotty Boy by pummeling him with eggs, stuffing him inside a bundle of hay, and then springing him into the air. His uncle then removes all the hay off of Snotty Boy with a chainsaw. Snotty Boy had a large pet snake named Stinky McStupidhead, whom he mistreated and tried to feed Pip to. In the end, Pip was rescued and Snotty Boy was outwitted by Otis and his best friends by having his pants pulled down, being given an electric shock, and finally being swallowed by the enraged Stinky. Apparently, the removal from Stinky was extremely painful. In "Some Like It Snotty," Otis disguised himself as a girl and ended up dating Snotty Boy. Soon, he discovered that Snotty Boy was two-timing him and was also dating a horse, who was dressed as a woman. In the episode "Snotty and Snottier," it‘s revealed that he has an older cousin called Phlegmy Boy, who is worse than him. Phlegmy Boy's abuse towards Snotty Boy is the reason for Snotty Boy's bullying nature. Trivia * Snotty Boy is sometimes thought to be the main and secondary antagonist of the series. * He is similar to Sid Phillips from the Toy Story franchise and Nelson Muntz from the Simpsons franchise. * Due to his overweight appearance, Snotty Boy's butt crack tends to show sometimes. * It‘s shown in the film that Snotty Boy and his best friends live in the subdivision Happy Acres. * One time, Snotty Boy got eaten by his snake. Gallery Nice snotty boy.png Back at the Barnyard Snotty Boy.jpg Clown and Out picture.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Back at the Barnyard characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Bullies Category:Idiots Category:Grouches Category:Brats Category:CGI Characters Category:Over-Weight characters Category:Characters with red hair Category:Characters with braces Category:Characters with blue eyes